Gantz: Changes
by Jiece Reno
Summary: Sei never died. The sniper shot the buddha before it could kill her. How will this change things. A Kurono and Sei romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Jiece Reno. I am running a small production of a video game that is still in its developing stages. Nowadays, I tend to have a lot of spare time on my hands, and I do enjoy a good fanfiction, so I thought I might as well write one.

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Gantz or any of its characters. I do, however, own the name Toshiro for the sniper in the Buddha Temple hunt.

So without any further preamble, Chapter One.

Chapter One

'Damn' thought Toshiro as he fired off rounds from his X-rifle. 'It just won't die!'

Toshiro was engaged in a dangerous fight against a statue. Not any ordinary statue, mind you, but a _Buddha_ statue. Of course, it could also move. And fire a formidable arsenal of strange weapons, all of which could pierce the suit the others were wearing. But the part that made it so dangerous was the regeneration.

'Uh-oh, here it comes!' thought Toshiro as the statue turned towards him. It was an exchange that had been going on for a while now. He shoots, blasting the darn thing to pieces. The thing regenerates, all of the pieces flying together, the force moving them unseen, like some kind of sick puppet show. Then it fires a laser from a paper lantern on one of his arms, aiming at the location Toshiro had just shot at. In short, it was a rather hopeless battle on his side, and just a matter of time before the thousand-armed statue caught him.

'Not going down without a fight,' Toshiro said to himself determinedly. 'I've got to keep firing. Sooner or later I'll frag(1) a weak spot.' Just then, the statue began to fire(?) his laser at Toshiro. Climbing immediately out of sight, he positioned the X-rifle again, waiting until he got a clean shot. 'This is going to take forever. Don't know if I can hold out! Maybe if I injure it with something other than the gun… cutting it for example. One of the miniature statues dropped a trident, I'll try that.'

Just as he began to climb down from the roof he was on, he noticed something strange. The girl, not the creepy stalker one with the hair, and not the one with the amazing tits, but the one that looked like Lara Croft. She was saying something… was it to the statue, or that impressive boy, Kurono, whose horribly injured body he could barely see? Forgetting about the trident, he situated himself on the roof once again and watched through the aiming complex on his rifle, as an insane martial arts fight began to unfold.

Sei Sakuraoka was not a normal teenage girl. Most girls, at her age, were obsessed with their weight. Sei did martial arts, and therefore never put on very much weight, even after big meals. Most girls were also fairly obsessed with boys. Sei never cared for any guy because they were all too cock-loose and unattached. She just wanted a guy who, for once, actually cared, even if he was a total pansy. Kurono was not a pansy, nor did he not care about the girls he liked. That much was evident when he realized that he had no chance with that dekapai(2) girl, and subsequently cried. At first she thought this meant she had given away her virginity to a weakling, but was proven wrong when he wiped out the gigantic statue of the Siddhartha. If that wasn't cool, then she didn't know what was.

But the most unusual thing of all by far was that she was in a fairly otaku-like suit using martial arts against a thousand armed Buddhist statue. After some fucker with a gun had already killed her. Now there's something most girls don't do every day.

Kicking the statue in the face, Sei looked at the strange alien she was fighting. It had about twelve arms in actuality, most holding fairly normal objects. Of course, this description excluded the knives that occupied about half of his hands. Suddenly the statue's lantern began to blink. Out of experience from watching it fight the sniper (AN: Toshiro), Sei jumped backwards preemptively as the laser shot out of the lantern's window. She escaped by a thin hair as the beam tried to trace a path toward her. Dodging, ducking, and weaving towards the statue, she noticed a little pitcher in one of its many left hands. Her eyes widened as she remembered exactly what had happened the last time it had tipped over.

FLASHBACK

"Don't hurt Masaru!" cried Kishimoto as she leaped in front of him.

Smiling evilly, the statue threw the acid out of the pitcher onto her.

Kishimoto screamed as the acid burnt through her suit and dissolved her entire lower body painfully, gruesomely, leaving a head, arms, and torso (plus her bust).

Kato cried as the one who loved him so much died in front of him.

END FLASHBACK

Before a repeat happened, Sei twirled like a ballerina and, pirouetting beautifully, kicked the pitcher so that the acid fell upon the statue itself.

The statue tried to regenerate (after all, all that had happened was the atoms separating), but couldn't. It was then he realized that his regeneration disc had been dissolved, as well as most of his entire left side. For once, the cruel smile on his face faded, leaving in its place a wide, openmouthed cry of pain and terror, as the statue realized that, for the very first time, he too was mortal.

"I won, Kurono," Sei cried confidently. Nearly too late she noticed the flashing of the little paper lantern. But before the laser could be activated, the Buddha statue's head exploded. The body crumpled to the ground as Toshiro the sniper walked forward.

"Thanks," said Sei, "a lot."

"Not a problem," said Toshiro

Suddenly, from the neck of the statue rose an eerie green _thing_. As it began to run away, it ran smack-dab into Kudou, that stupid accountant-looking guy who had been using the cloaking device this whole time. It tore through him in the hopes of getting away, only to find Kato on the other side with a Y-gun.

SCWOOP! The Y-gun shot its net at the alien, capturing it in its webbing. "Bye," said Kato, pulling the second trigger.

The alien thrashed around some more before completely disappearing. "Well shit," said Toshiro, smiling. "Sure didn't see that one coming"

"Yeah," said Kato, unsmiling. "Now we can all go home" As if waiting for someone to say the cue for it to begin, the multicolored lights began dissolving the body of Kurono.

SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE ALL IN THE ROOM.

"What happens now?" asked Sei. Toshiro pricked his ears up, as he too was curious. They all were back in the room, Kato being the last one to show up.

"Now," said Kurono, "the scoring begins."

"Scoring?" questioned Toshiro. "Scoring of what?"

"Gantz, that's that black ball over there, gives us points based on the number and difficulty of our kills and captures," explained Kato. "For example, if you killed an ordinary statue, then you could get around one to five points. The gigantic Buddha statues, the enormous Siddhartha, and the statue with the arms are probably worth a great deal more."

"It also has a bad habit of assigning you a nickname," said Kurono, kicking the ball. Gantz lit up and played a cheerful tune as it read, "Let's start the scoring!"

Lara Croft (Sei hid her face in shame)

0 points

Nice assets… but you need to do stuff!

Stop killing them halfway!

"I think it's talking about the arm statue. I mean, I only killed about half of it. The other half would have killed me if he hadn't stepped in." Sei remarked, pointing at Toshiro.

Rooftop Sniper (Toshiro grunted)

7 points

Total: 7 points

Only 93 more to go

"What happens when you get one hundred?" questioned Toshiro.

"You can leave the game," replied Kato. "Or at least that's what we think. Oh, my turn!"

Katou-cha LOL ("What does that mean" "Oh, Masaru Kato's my real name" "Toshiro")

10 points

Total: 15 points

Only 85 more to go

"That many? The only one I really killed was the boss!" said Kato.

Dumbass ("Annoying nicknames, huh?" "Shut up Sei")

8 points

Total: 46 points

Only 54 more to go

"Well, that's all," said Kato. "The doors can be opened now, so feel free to leave. (Damn, I feel like a tour guide saying that.) We'll all be called back here at one point or another, to fight again. The warning to get ready is a ringing sound in your ear, then your ear will wiggle, then you'll be transported. Be sure that you leave your suit here, so that if you can't reach yours in time, you can still wear it for your next mission."

"What about you, Kurono?" asked Sei. She looked at him thoughtfully, realizing that he came in his suit meaning he didn't have any clothes to change in to. Kurono sighed and said, "Well, I lost my clothes once, so now I have to take this home with me after every mission. But it's not so bad. Helps beat off the bullies."

"I'll see you later then, Kurono," said Kato

"Bye Kato, Toshiro. You coming Sei?" asked Kurono. Sei blushed and mumbled something along the lines of "At least I can drive" to herself as they left.

"If you would like to show me the rest of the process next mission, I would be very grateful," said Toshiro, walking towards the door. "But now, I must go."

"Bye," said Kato mechanically. As Toshiro left, Kato sank to his knees and began to cry and break down. 'Kishimoto' he thought. She had sacrificed herself for him. He would not let that go to waste. Determinedly, he stood up. Then he remembered his words to Toshiro from before about the hundred point thing. Walking over to Gantz, he touched the smooth black sphere and voiced his thoughts out loud.

"What happens when you get one hundred points?"

Gantz lit up with sudden activity. Colored letters flashed across the screen

1) Be released from the game and have all memories erased.

2) Receive a powerful weapon.

3) Revive someone from the databank

Kato's eyes widened at the final option. "Gantz, show me all of the people in your databank!" he shouted angrily. "Come on, move it" As the pictures came onto the screen, he looked at the bottom and saw her face. 'Kishimoto' he thought. 'I will revive you. I will!'

END OF CHAPTER ONE

(1) A military term that basically means to blow up or shoot. Used it to make Toshiro seem more military.

(2) A term for girls with big boobs.


	2. Chapter 2

So, chapter two. A monumental achievement I'm told. Thanks to those who reviewed and shared my views. Feel free to message me, I enjoy feedback and am suffering from a lack of imagination. Most of this is the interest in the current events in the manga.

It was also brought to my attention that the sniper's name was, in fact, announced. Sorry for all you hardcore fans, but I will be keeping the name I gave him, Toshiro. After all, his real name was only announced in the data book. Cut me some slack.

Lastly, I forgot to put in certain honorifics, and to have several characters refer to Kurono as Kei, or in Kato's case, Kei-chan. Sorry, I just thought that it would be easier, seeing as Kurono and Kishimoto have the same name. While I'm at it, I'd also like to apologize for the lack of honorifics. Guess I forgot.

Well, now that my infinitely long introduction is over, here is Chapter Two of Gantz: Changes.

CHAPTER TWO

'Damn it,' thought an old man in his apartment, 'everybody gets some but me.' Why the long face, one might ask. Well it seems that the young idiot who had always kept to himself and never given him a reason to whip out a gun on the fucker was doing something that involved a great deal of noise.

In the next apartment over, the inhabitants didn't seem to mind so much the noise that they were making. In fact, they were downright enjoying it. After a long and very educational date (did you know that Sei has a birthmark on her right hip?), Kurono and his lovely new girlfriend had decided to retire to his apartment, a most private location (except for that thin wall between his room and his neighbor to the right's).

There in the bedroom, they were doing something people generally do in bedrooms that doesn't involve sleeping until _after_ you're done.

Sex.

Loud, mad, hot, passionate sex. With a condom of _course_. Safety always comes first in relationships.

You know those fantasies that every boy and man has? Yeah, well, after finding out that they could die any day now, women suddenly become VERY willing.

After a long, invigorating "session" Sei curled into Kurono's chest and let out a great and very satisfied sigh. 'Amazing,' she thought, 'and this is only our second time.'

"Hey Kei-chan?" asked Sei

"Don't call me that, it makes me think of Kato," groaned Kurono. "Call me Kurono and add whatever honorific you want, Kei just feels weird."

"Whatever," said Sei, rolling her eyes, "but I just need to ask you something. Ano, it's just…" Sei wanted to slap herself right about now. 'Did just say ano? My god… I feel like some pathetic embarrassed girl from a manga.' She thought to herself. 'Okay, calm down, think it through, then ask' Taking a deep breath, Sei started again "Well, you now, you _are_ my boyfriend, and I guess I just wanted to know. Do you … you know … want a real relationship? Or just a friends with benefits sort of thing?"

Kurono looked at her for about a minute straight. Neither moved at all. Then Kurono smiled. He reached out and cupped Sei's face in his hand lightly, before kissing her lips lightly. It was not a long kiss, but to Sei it felt like the most epic kiss of her life.

Pulling back, Kurono gave her a look that clearly meant 'does that answer your question?' Sei smiled that smile of hers that only a dangerous girl can really pull off. You know, that 'I'm dangerous but you still want me' look. It was incredibly erotic, and, very suddenly, they found themselves doing something that they didn't think they had the energy to do.

Once again, sex.

Sei Sakuraoka is NOT an ordinary teenage girl. And her boyfriend isn't so typical either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiro calmly sat on top the roof of his small house meditating away the pain. As an experiment he had shot himself in the foot to see what exactly it felt like. Fortunately he had focused the shot to only the middle of his foot, shooting through only ligaments and joints that conveniently grew back in a week, so long as the black ball, Gantz if he remembered correctly, didn't return him healed to the room. At least that's what he assumed. Would make sense considering the boy Kurono's condition before the mission ended.

Toshiro breathed rhythmically, letting out the pain and letting in the (illegal) numbing drugs. Toshiro didn't like using the drugs, but his wife forced him to it. "Don't want you bleeding all over the carpet" was her excuse, despite the fact that he had long since stopped bleeding. She was just concerned for him, but didn't want it to get to his head.

Toshiro calmed down some more before hefting up his X-rifle once more. 'Good thing I kept it hidden. _She_ would have taken it away for sure.' Toshiro looked through it carefully. 'This is loads better than the army weapons we were given. Who the hell makes these things if they surpass military technology?' He had done enough experimenting with the strange weapon to know that it not only had no recoil, but also could set up targets and them destroy them. Useful for simultaneous explosions.

But there was something that he had to test. Right before shooting the Buddha statue, he had seen the creature inside of it, but didn't get the chance to shoot him once the green _thing_ popped out.

He had tried the first on a stray cat, who looked absolutely miserable. After pointing the X-rifle at the cat and holding down the "target" button, he began to see some kind of shapes in the view screen. After some examination, he realized that they were organs. Toshiro located the heart, set the target, and fired.

The cat fell down like it had been struck. An autopsy had revealed that the cat's heart had exploded.

Reflecting on this, Toshiro considered the possibilities. Firstly, you could shoot through walls (without damaging them) and hit the person on the other side, as revealed by the second test. Second, you could take your time setting up a "target" on the person you wanted to kill, since once you let go of the trigger button, the target stays there indefinitely, even after setting up other "targets", a useful trait revealed by the second test. Lastly, you could strike someone in a place that would kill them over time, so no one would suspect anything but a random infection of, say, the appendix. This he had tested on a robber who tried to assault him in the street.

Toshiro grunted as he stood up. 'Ow' was all he thought. He walked down to his wife to receive his next batch of drugs, legal this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kato sat through his class patiently. He really didn't want to go to school that morning. Yuki needed him at home. He didn't want him to feel alone.

But the government says that he can't just skip school whenever he feels like it. And he wasn't exactly one to disobey those who could kill him. Then again… those Gantz guns _were_ pretty advanced. 'Hmm. I wonder if it would take a tank to kill a fully armed Gantz fighter.' Little did he know that a fully armed Gantz fighter meant that the government would need ten tanks, a cruise battleship, and a fleet of fighter jets.

"Hey Kato," said the boy next to him. "I just got this girlfriend. She's great, I'll introduce you to her later"

Kato tuned out the boy's incessant jabbering about his new girlfriend and thought about the room for a while. Firstly, he had to consider this new possibility of reviving Kei Kishimoto. No doubt about it, she had loved him. And right at the end, he had loved her too. No doubt about it. Strange how death reveals things to a person.

The rest of the day flashed by for Kato as he continued to think of Kishimoto. First order of business in her revival would have to be informing the others of this possibility. Perhaps they could spare some kills so that he could gain points easier.

And after that, he would have to organize some kind of training gig so that they could all get together after school somewhere to practice and share information. Worth a try.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurono-kun," said Sei softly, "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just realized that we've just had sex and slept through the entire school day. I was going to use the suit to beat up some senior that keeps trying to threaten me. Now he'll think I'm a wuss."

"Ooh, can I fight him? I like beating up punks, it's my extra-curricular activity at my school."

"No, I can handle it. Would you mind driving me there? It'll look good if everyone gets to see my hot girlfriend."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower. I've really got to get the… you know… off my body."

"Sorry. You can be on top next time."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Who do you think you're trying to fuck around with?" shouted Yamagata to Kurono. "I'm the biggest fucking man in this alley, and you don't got muscles worth shit. I've even got some guys behind you, so don't try to run. But before you die, why don't you repeat exactly what you just said."

"You're a dropout idiot who can't do anything with his life, so he insists on ruining everyone else's. Now go and get out of my sight before I tear off the part of you that brings more failures into the world."

"YOU SON OF A –!" At this moment, he was punched in the face with a gloved hand. He went down like a tree. As the goonies behind Kurono charged at him, Kurono turned, grabbed their fists with his hightened reflexes, and squeezed. Twin crackling sounds were heard as the two followers cried out in pain.

"Well, that's enough for today. Guess I'll go home now." Kurono muttered, feeling bored now that the action was over.

"Nope, we're going to go somewhere," said Sei from on top of the hood of her car. "Not quite sure where exactly, but somewhere."

"No point in staying here anymore anyway. Let's go to the beach." Kurono said while heading back to the car. "Then we can crash back at my place."

"Hai, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's happening? Where are my legs? Where are my legs!? WHERE ARE MY LEGS!_

"_Calm down. You'll be fine. Don't worry."_

"_No, I won't! I'm dying dammit! Save me. Save me!"_

"_I'm trying my best sir. Really."_

"_Thanks Toshiro. If this were just some pussy training academy or regular peacetime, I probably would have promoted you by now."_

"_That's all right sir. This is war."_

"_You know what, screw it. You are now my unofficial lieutenant. Do me proud"_

"_Sorry sir. Whatever it is you want me to do, you'll have to do it yourself. We're living through this nightmare. I'll have to introduce you to my wife, Amy…"_

_And Toshiro continued telling stories to his commander until the man Toshiro had come to view as his father passed away quietly_

THUS ENDS CHAPTER TWO

Any comments, questions, or suggestions are welcomed. Please tell me what you would like to happen on Sei and Kei's date.


End file.
